Honor Among Thieves
by Toxxic-Lover
Summary: This is a story I created originally for my leftover OCs I didn't want to die out. Now I would like your help. I realized that I have very few OCs. Not enough for this story. I would appreciate it if you would PM me your OCs that you're willing for me to use. Details and summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

All Ocs, Human or Doji, Good, Evil, or Middle, are needed!  
I'm writing a fanfiction in which the lesser evils are proving to the sins and Vice that they're not useless by messing around with them. If you send a doji or master to me, be sure to include name, noh/previous life, and their alignment/who's master they are. Just like I've listed below. Obviously, the Good doji will be trying to stop them, and Dunstan's gonna be watching and laughing. If you submit a middle, be sure to specify what role you want them to take.

**My current list of 'lessers' and their Noh:  
**  
Murder-Ability to see through any material-Evil  
Timid-Any wound he inflicts on himself is transferred to his enemy-Evil  
Trickery-The ability to disguise himself and his master as anyone or anything perfectly, including making themselves invisible-Evil  
Gino/Adolfo-The ability to implant thoughts in other's heads-Middle  
Honesty-The ability to create light out of thin air/make anything glow-Good  
Guilt-The ability to control someone feeling very guilty at the cost of a lot of his energy-Evil

**Masters:**

Rachel-Formerly a Nazi soldier-Trickery's master  
Fukao-Formerly a master thief in Paris-Murder's master & Fussa's brother  
Riven-Formerly a Priest-Honesty's master  
Timid, Guilt, and Gino are still in need of masters.

_**Thank you and now onto the story~!**_

"Master, is this really a good idea…? I mean, yeah, we've managed to trick hundreds of humans to get to where we are…but can we really trick the sins and Vice?" The small, lithe doji with mint green hair reluctantly walked by his master.

"Trickery, darling…" The tall girl smirked, "They don't even realize we exist. And they don't know our abilities. We have the element of surprise, darling." She ran her fingers through her short hair, "As long as we don't think about our plan around the heart reader, our plan is totally fool proof." She grinned, the scar on her right cheek stretching with the movement.

Trickery sighed, but nodded, "I hope so…And I hope Vice is in a good mood…Other wise he might kill us on the spot…"

The brunette's grin faltered, "Yeah…But if he does, the others will know to abort…" She swallowed, "But he won't. I think he'll be intrigued."

"You don't know that, Rachel…" Trickery sighed as they came up on the alley beside Sparrow Place, "Let's just do it and hope for the best."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Vice crossd his arms when the seven sins were all finally gathered. He sneered, "Well, now that we're all finally gathered in present day, I think it's time we attacked the good doji, what with the hundred machine funeral drawing so close I think we oughta let them know we're still here and still powerful."

Someone cleared their throat after he finished, and all the evil doji turned to look at the new arrivals. Vice raised an eyebrow. A girl who looked only a bit older than Mizho stood beside…a doji? He narrowed his eyes, he didn't recognize him.

"What the fuck do you want, weakling? You're fucking interrupting something kinda important here." He growled. K cowered behind him, sensing a possible outburst from the Ultimate. The sins seemed utterly confused, some showing it rather obviously, others staying stoic, but with narrowed eyes.

The doji seemed to get nervous right away, but the girl only smiled a little, "Sorry, I thought this meeting was for all evil doji?" She tilted her head, "And I did wait until you finished speaking, Lord Vice." She dipped her head respectively. When she looked back up, he was standing right in front of her. She sucked in a sharp breath, surprised, but didn't move.

"I meant you interrupted the meeting, dumbass. And you're a lesser. You don't fucking belong here. You're just a pawn who's going to get crushed at the funeral." He snarled.

_Shit, so Vice does know about the lesser doji…_ Rachel's eye twitched a little and she snarled right back, "We're not fucking weak. One-on-one with one of you, yes. We would fucking die. However, together we're a little more dangerous."

"Ha! I could crush all of you in one fell swoop if I wanted to."

"If we were stupid enough to face you head on, yes. But we're not. Give us a week to prove ourselves. We've learned to work together. If we haven't proven ourselves enough, we'll bare our necks to you and let you kill us all." She lifted her chin, as if already ready to bare her neck should he want to kill her now.

Vice tilted his head, narrowing his eyes. Rachel could practically see the gears turning in his head, "Fine. One week. How many of you are there?"

Rachel fought to not let out a sigh of relief as she lowered her chin, "In total? 42. But the stupidest of us are already dead. Survival of the fittest you could say. And the last time we got together, I forgot to count, but we don't number nearly that many."

Trickery was shifting his weight back and forth on his feet, nervous as all hell. He kept his eyes on the sins. And they were glaring right back. Well, he couldn't tell with Paresse because of the mask, but he felt he was glaring, too.

Vice looked the two over again, "Get out of here. Your week starts tomorrow." He snarled. Rachel nodded and turned to leave, motioning Trickery to follow her. And only a few steps away, they vanished into thin air.

Vice raised an eyebrow in confusion, but otherwise didn't show his inner panic. What were they going to do…? He resisted a shiver and turned back to the others, "This next week keep your eyes out. If you see one of them trying something, be sure to kill them on the spot…" He growled lightly.


	2. Chapter 2

"Tricks! You can't do this..." Long blue hair bounced as the girl ran after Trickery.

"Aime! How many times have I told you not to follow me?" Trickery snarled, "We're on opposite sides. If Vice finds out, he'll kill us both." He rubbed his temples.

Aime pouted, "But... why are you doing this? If you hurt anyone, I'll turn you even funkier colors!"

Trickery frowned, not wanting to be reminded how his hair turned green and blue, and his gauntlets a hot pink, "You know exactly why I'm doing this." He whipped around to face her, "And if you interfere-"

Aime cut him off, "But Tricks, you being Vice's pro-"

"Shut up!" He snapped. Aime whined as she looked down at the shorter doji, "No one will be seriously injured, keep your nose out of it!" Trickery vanished, running off in his disguised form. A few blocks down, a dark red gauntlet grabbed his arm, and a voice like crackling fire spoke.

"Trickery, why are you invisible?"

Trickery looked over into glowing silver eyes and reluctantly changed back, "Because I can?"

"You ran into Aime again, huh?"

"Zip it, Murder." He growled as Murder's eyes faded until they were no longer glowing.

He snorted, "Bitch."

"Hey! She may be annoying, but she's my friend." He punched his shoulder.

He snickered, "Oh, come on. She's only number fifteen on my hit list " He folded his hands behind his head, "Anyways, Timid's lapsed into a fit again, we need your help."

"Ugh. Alright. We need him in case things go wrong..." He shook his head and motioned for Murder to lead the way, "Does Guilt have him under control?" Murder nodded as he walked. "Good..." He muttered.

"Gino ran off again, we think."

"Fuck." Trickery growled.

"I did not!" Someone landed in front of them. That someone happened to be an annoying, Italian doji, "I wouldn't miss this for the world!" His pitch black eyes swept over the pair. Trickery involuntary shuddered. Gino pushed a strand of crimson hair behind his ear and chuckled, "Do I still unnerve you, mio bello?"*

"I will fuck you up, asshole." Trickery walked past him, grabbing his ponytail and pulling him along.

Gino yelped, "Oi! Not so hard!"He whimpered and tried to pry his hair from the other's gauntlets, rewarded with a sharper tug. Murder laughed openly. Gino growled at him.

Trickery only released him when they arrived at the abandoned warehouse thay was their base of operations. Gino frantically tried to fix his hair as they walked in. Murder and Gino went about arguing as Trickery went to a pair of doji in the corner. One had white hair in a modest version of Gino's style. His gauntlet rested on the other's knee. The other had pale brown hair, and his pink eyes stared blankly into space.

"How is he, Guilt?"

The silver eyes of the first looked up at Trickery, "Panicky. I just barely have him under control."

He nodded and knelt down beside the blank faced one, "Timid? Hey, it's me..."

Guilt reluctantly pulled his noh off the other. Timid gasped and looked around in a panic. Trickery grabbed his head and made him face him. He winced a little as Timid's sharp visors dug into his gauntlets. "Stop. Focus on me, okay? You've done nothing wrong. You're not useless."

"But I.." Timid started to tremble and looked down.

"Hey, look at me. Hush. I don't care what you've done, okay? You need to calm down. We need you. If something goes wrong and you're not there, we may all go away, alright?"

"But what if I can't-"

"You can. You've done it before." Timid swallowed and nodded. Trickery turned to Guilt, "Go get something for him."

The white haired nodded and stood up, walking around a corner. Trickery sighed and moved his hands away from Timid's face, ignoring the small cuts and held one of his hands. Timid leaned against him a little.

Murder snickered, "Prototype of the Ultimate Evil and you're the only one who can calm him. You're a fucking paradox."

Trickery snorted, glaring at Murder.

* * *

*mio bello- Masculine form of 'my beautiful' in Italian.

Sorry for not describing them properly, I'm going to post links to pictures later on. To those whom have offered me OCs, please send me a picture or a description of yours. (If you send a description, I'll draw them myself.)


End file.
